Tales From A Crazy Vacation
by PRONE-NINJA333
Summary: The Republic has decided to give their soldiers a much needed vacation, and have shipped thousands of them off to resorts across the galaxy. Multiple units such as the 501st and the 212th Attack Battalion have been sent to a luxury resort on Naboo. Hundreds of Clone Troopers surrounded by civilians in an unusual environment. What could go wrong?
1. The Arrival

Although they were bred to fight with a burning passion and have no sense or want of luxury, the Jedi thought that the clones of the Grand Army of the Republic deserved a vacation.

So what did they do? They shipped thousands of clones off to luxury resorts across the galaxy.

These are the tales of THE LUXURIOUS STAR RESORT located on the beautiful planet of Naboo, and the clones that were sent there…

 **THE ARRIVAL**

Within in minutes of their arrival at the resort, the place was crawling with men that looked exactly alike. The units of the 501st Legion, the 212th Attack Battalion, the 327th Star Corps, and the Coruscant Guard had been sent to this island resort located on one of the many seas of Naboo.

As they entered the lobby, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, Commander Bly, and Commander Fox presented themselves in front of the front desk.

Behind the desk sat a young Rodian female, who did not pay the troopers even a quick glance. Because these men had never visited a resort and didn't know how check-in worked, they stood there awkwardly in silence waiting for someone to break the ice. Finally, the young lady looked up and spoke. "May I help you?"

"Um... yes", replied Rex. "We are the men of... uh... the Grand Army, and uh..." The desk manager sighed and rested her head on her hands. Rex began to turn red and he couldn't handle the pressure. He never liked to disappoint.

Cody, knowing that this conversation would never end if Rex lead it, swooped in to save the day. "Listen m'am. I believe we have a reservation here, under the name Skywalker."

The desk manager let out a sigh of relief and looked down at a large data pad that was sitting on her desk. She began to scroll through the many pages that held the names of all of the resorts clients. Though it was only a minute wait, it felt like an eternity to the troopers. Cody peeked over his shoulder to keep an eye on the many clones that filled the lobby. His eyes scanned the large room.

Everything seemed to be alright until his gaze fell upon Boil and Denal, who were both speaking with a service droid. For a second Cody wondered why they would even be conversing with some random droid. His mood quickly changed though as he saw Denal push the defenseless droid to the ground. Cody's eyes widened as he realized the ordeal that the two clones had just tossed them into. "Will you excuse me for a second", Cody said as he began to maneuver his way over to the two men.

"Tell me where you are hiding your clanker buddies and I might think about sparring you!" Boil declared as he tried to grab the droid.

"I do not know what you are talking about", the droid said as he began to squirm his way away from the seemingly insane clones. Though Cody was truly angry with his subordinates, he couldn't help but find the scene sort of amusing. There they were, two clones dressed in civilian garb, trying to interrogate a service droid like they were in the middle of a heated battle.

"Trying to play dumb, ay?" Denal spat out as he began to lift his hand above his head. "Well your not gonna be able to even think after I'm through with you." He commenced the swing of his hand and was extremely close to coming in contact with the droid, but before he could, Cody caught his hand. Denal rapidly pulled his hand back towards his side and stood at attention before his commanding officer.

"Denal, Boil!" Cody began. "What in the hell were you doing?!" It was a lot easier to see how they felt without a helmet covering their faces.

"Sir, we were interrogating this droid on the whereabouts of his comrades, sir!" Boil stated. They were clearly both nervous and were uncomfortable in their current situation. Cody looked at them as if they were completely psychotic.

"What?!" Cody inquired. "Are you serious?"

Neither Denal nor Boil knew how to answer that. "Um... I guess so", Denal finally replied.

Cody was baffled. _How could these men be so bloody stupid!_ "Are you not aware that this is a normal service droid? And that he has no connections to the Separatist Alliance?" Now they began to attract attention. Multiple clones began to crowd around them.

"No sir!" They said in unison.

"Get out of my sight", Cody spat as he started back towards the main desk. The clones dispersed without haste and the lobby was once again in it's normal state.

Upon Cody's arrival back at the front desk. He found that the check-in procedure was still taking place because of Rex's inability to support a conversation. "This is going to be an interesting vacation", Cody said to himself as he once again swooped in to save Rex from his fears of social interaction with anybody outside of the army.

 **OH MY GOD! I THINK I MIGHT HAVE RUSHED THIS INTRODUCTION STORY BUT ANYWAYS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS ALWAYS WELCOME. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**


	2. Lost

It only took a few hours for entire group of Clones to settle in and swarm the beach and pool areas. Most of the officers in their little band of brothers could tell that most residents residing in the area where displeased at the fact that there were so many soldiers crowding this luxury resort. They believed that every single one of the troopers should have been out on the front lines protecting the Republic from the Separatist menace. But this didn't stop the troopers from having fun and taking a relaxing vacation on the beach.

 **LOST**

Hardcase was lost. Really lost. He didn't have a clue on where he was. Every single turn he would take would only send him deeper into the abyss. He was bred to keep calm in dire situations but all of that engineering and training he went through couldn't help the fact that he was completely lost.

After he had unpacked and and settled into his room, he decided to try and find a hidden pool that a janitor had told him about upon the group's arrival. So he commenced his journey and started in the direction that he was told the pool was based. But that had been an two hours ago, and there was no sign of a hidden pool anywhere. He was beginning to think that the janitor was making a fool out of Hardcase. But the signs seemed legitimate.

Hardcase kept coming across cheap wooden signs with the words "HIDDEN POOL" written on them. Below that, there would be another set of directions like "TURN LEFT UP AHEAD". But every time he made a turn that the sign advised him to make, he would just end up even more lost.

Once again he came across a wooden sign with the "HIDDEN POOL" written on it. Hardcase leaned in to read the directions on the bottom of the sing. "Turn right on the... next turn... what?"

The directions where also written in a confusing manor that almost made it like a puzzle. He thought about the strange sentence he had just read for a minute. Then he began to walk onwards to the Hidden Pool.

000000000000000000000000000000

"Should we tell him?" Asked an almost concerned Kix.

The two other men looked at each other and then shook their heads in unison. "Nah", replied Fives.

"Besides", continued the janitor. "This is extremely entertaining." Kix looked down from the catwalk they were hiding on, and watched as Hardcase came across another sign. He seemed exhausted and defeated.

"Bloody Hell!" Hardcase began. "I'm going in circles!" Fives and the janitor began to snicker.

"Oh, I almost forgot", Fives said out of the blue, "here are your credits good sir". Fives placed a small pile of credits in the janitor open hand. The janitor began to count the amount he had been given.

"Alright", the man said. "This should do. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to work." And with that the man was off.

Kix looked at Fives like he had just committed murder. "Are you serious?!" Fives looked up at Kix with a confused look. "You just payed that man because he helped play a prank on Hardcase." Fives began to laugh while nodding.

"Listen, we all need our source of fun and games", he stated. "And our source comes from that moron." Fives pointed down at a very disoriented Hardcase. He began to laugh again and then he leaned back and picked up a small pile of wooden signs. "Now if you'll excuse me", Fives said as he began to stand up, "I have some signs to set up and a idiot to mess with".


	3. The Frisbee Incident

**THE FRISBEE INCIDENT**

Though he was bred to not really have any desire for women, that didn't stop those intense male feelings to surface. Every single time Waxer would pass an attractive female, he would puff out his chest and flex as hard as he could. Although after a while it felt like his muscles were going to explode like a thermal detonator, that didn't stop him from continuing on with the act.

As Waxer came upon the entrance to the beach, he couldn't help but stop and stare at the beautiful scenery. The sun was hanging high in the sky, spreading its glow as far as the eye could see. The tall and dark green palm trees twisting in the wind. And the ocean... oh the ocean. It was not choppy and wild like the oceans on Kamino, but calm and soothing. He had never seen anything like it.

"Hey Waxer!" He was instantly ripped from his day dreaming at the sound of someone calling his name. He scanned the beach till his eyes landed on a trio of Clone Troopers: Jesse, Echo, and Thire. They were arranged in a triangle and one of them was holding some sort of strange disk. "Catch", Echo yelled as he threw the disk towards Waxer. Instead of falling immediately to the white sand, it came spinning towards him.

Waxer's eyes widened as he realized the orange disk was on a collision course that was set on him. He was frozen in place and excepted his fate. In a matter of milliseconds the disk slammed into his stomach and plunged towards the ground. Waxer looked down at the disk and then back at the other clones.

"What the hell is that?!" Waxer inquired. The men looked at each other like they all thought he was some sort of idiot.

"That, you dim whit, is a frisbee", Jesse began. "Now give it here!" Waxer bent over and picked up the frisbee. He slowly turned it in his hand and examined the strange object. There was moment of silence between the group.

Thire broke it. "Come on Waxer, we haven't got all day!".

"Ok here we go", Waxer said to himself as he prepared to throw it. He took a few pathetic practice throws, focusing on just the motion and then set the frisbee.

"I've got a bad feeling about this", Jesse said to himself as he witnessed Waxer begin the motion. It felt fluid to Waxer as he cocked back his arm and charged towards Jesse. Before he even took five steps he brought his arm forward and let the frisbee fly. They all watched as the disk soared high into the sky and then began to come back down... but not towards Jesse. Not even close.

Instead it collided with a Trandoshan's arm which caused said trandoshan to drop his drink. The group watched in awe as the trandoshan took on an angry look. "Who threw that?!" He hissed violently. The three soldiers pointed at Waxer.

"Are you guys kidding?!" Waxer asked, in awe that his brothers just ratted him out instantaneously. "Listen, sir I am sorry about hitting you with the-"

The Trandoshan cut him off. "You spilled my drink, and now I'm gonna spill your blood!" Waxer's eyes widened and jaw dropped as the large reptilian creature came marching towards him.

"Don't you think you're over reacting just a little bit?" Waxer asked as he began to back up towards the exit of the beach. He was met with another violent hiss. "Well shucks". Waxer quickly spun around and bolted for the nearest exit. For a second he thought the Trandoshan would not follow him into the actual hotel building. Boy was he wrong.

"I'm gonna kill you, you damn lab rat!" The creature yelled as he continued to chase Waxer.

Knowing that the angry Trandoshan would eventually catch up with him if he continued on a straight path, he made a sharp turn and ran up the stairs to the upper Promenade. This was a big mistake. Waxer found himself trapped with a railing on the end of the Promenade and the stairs being blocked by the Trandoshan. "Fierfek", Waxer whispered to himself.

"There you are!" Screamed the Trandoshan as he came barreling towards the young clone. Waxer didn't even move. He just accepted his fate and just watched as the Trandoshan wrapped his arms around his torso and lifted him over the railing. "Wait!" Waxer screamed. "Don't kill me!"

The Trandoshan looked at him for a second and then looked down at the area below Waxer. "Oh... I'm not gonna kill you", the large man began. "But this might hurt".

The Trandoshan let go of Waxer and watched as he fell a good 20 feet and landed in one of the pools below. "And I better not see you again!"


	4. How To Anger Your Dogma

**HOW TO ANGER YOUR DOG...MA**

Even though, they were staying at one of the nicest and most elegant resorts in the entire galaxy, with pools the size of military barracks, Dogma refused to swim. His fellow clones didn't get it. All clones could swim. It was a requirement and apart of their training, yet Dogma looked at the water like it was going to jump out and grab him. It was ridiculous.

"Come on Dogma", pleaded Boil as he swam to the edge of the pool. "The water isn't gonna bite you."

Dogma gave Boil a stern look. "I know that you moron", Dogma replied. "I just have no desire to swim." He then went back to staring at the water. Boil sighed and looked over at Tup who was swimming over with two drinks. He handed one to Boil and kept the other one for himself. "Hey where is mine?" Asked Dogma. He sat up and gave Tup a strange look.

"Oh yeah", Tup began. "I forgot to tell you. The hotel has a new policy. If you don't swim at all, you don't have access to the bar or grill." Both Boil and Tup snickered as Dogma rolled his eyes and waved them off.

"Come on, just get in", Boil said. "Just once!"

Dogma growled. "No!" He barked. Tup and Boil basically backed up a foot or two.

"Alright, alright", Tup began. "No need to get feisty. It was just a request". Tup slowly made his way to the edge of the pool and grabbed onto the ledge. "Besides... I was planning on getting out soon anyway". Tup heaved himself over the ledge and stood up. "I'll leave you alone".

Dogma had a change of heart and his eyes became gentle. "Thank you, Tup". He went back to relaxing in the sun and closed his eyes. That's when Tup ran up behind him and shoved him into the watery abyss.

Neither Boil or Tup could contain their laughter as Dogma quickly shot up to the surface of the pool and splashed around like a maniac. "Tup, you bugger I"M GONNA KILL YOU!"

 **SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER BUT I HOPED YOU ALL ENJOYED. THERE WILL BE ANOTHER PART COMING SOON!**


	5. Party

**PARTY**

It had been a good first day for the clones of the Grand Army of the Republic. They had arrived on the magnificent planet of Naboo that morning and spent the day by the pool. But now the sun had dipped below the horizon and the rascals had retired to their dorms. But not all of them wanted to call it a day so soon, even though they had a week ahead of them.

"Oh, come on guys", Jessie groaned as he dragged himself across the threshold of his room sluggishly. "Don't you guys want to go out and have some fun?"

The three clones that were stuck as his roommates for the week, slowly turned around to face him. They seemed exhausted. Fives had bags under his eyes, Echo seemed like he was about to fall asleep while standing straight up, and Kix looked as if he were about to collapse.

"What do you mean 'fun'?" asked Fives as he struggled to contain a yawn. He then turned back to face his bed and fell over onto it with great force. Kix was the next to speak, as he began to change into his sleep wear.

"Yeah, haven't you had enough fun for the day?"

Jessie sighed and planted his face in his hands. "You know, you guys are on one of the most beautiful and exciting places in the galaxy, and yet you want to spend it in your room."

"I don't know about that Jes", slurred Fives as he rolled over in the bed sheets. "The Rishi Moon was a pretty exciting place to be if I'm honest."

This got a chuckle out of Echo who proceeded to fist bump Fives. But Jessie just looked at them with his jaw almost touching the floor. "You two are the most... cringe forcing clones I have ever met."

Now this got a chuckle out of all of the other clones in the suite. Jessie waved them off and turned around to leave. "Fine", he began. "Be that way. I guess I'll just have to have fun by myself if it means I can leave this room." He swung open the dark wooden door to the room and strutted out. Neither Fives, Echo, or Kix cared if he left. He would just find a crazy way to keep them up anyway.

It only took five minutes of strolling around the large and luscious property before Jessie began to regret his decision. The whole resort seemed empty except for a few janitors and wanderers like himself. But he venture onwards despite the fact that he would most likely find nothing.

Within ten minutes he found himself to be utterly lost. He took a few sharp turns and shortcuts and before he knew it, he had no idea where he was. He had never seen any of the buildings before that he passed, and he was unable to retrace his steps home. So he began to jog frantically through the endless maze of pathways and gardens and buildings. He wasn't the type of clone to get anxious but this was one of the rare cases where he began to freak out. It was strange.

He had fought through some of the bloodiest battles in the war and had stood up to hundreds of battle droids with just a few of his comrades, but this... this made him more nervous than ever before. This time, his brothers weren't there to have his back in times of need.

But then again, he was a clone. And clones adapt.

He immediately began to search for an employee or anyone who might know a way back to his suite. After searching for a few minutes, he came across what seemed to be a waitress, leaving the premises. "Excuses me ma'am?" Jessie called out.

The spun around to attend to Jessie's needs and nodded signaling that he had her attention.

"This is embarrassing, but I seemed to have lost my way.

"To my room", he answered.

"And where is your room?"

He looked at her as if she were an imbecile. "If I knew I wouldn't have to ask you, would I?"

"No, I mean your room number", she replied with a smug look on her face. She then proceeded to mutter something under he breath which Jessie heard as "jackass".

"I can't remember the exact room number but my building was 'Building D'."

She nodded and began to think about where that lay on the property. After a moment of thinking which seemed like and hour to the clone trooper, she spoke. "I know where that is. So you want to take this path and head straight along it until you reach the beach." She pointed to her left side. "Then once you have gotten there, make a right and continue along the beach until you reach a small, red supply shack."

She stopped for a moment to make sure Jessie was following and then continued. "So once you come to the shack, make a right at the first exit you see and then an instant left and then another right at the first pool you come across", she stopped once again. "Then walk down that path until you pass the pool bar and make a left at the first building you see."

"Ok...", Jessie muttered slowly as he retraced the steps in his head.

"And if you've followed the directions correctly, then that should be 'Building D'."

Jessie slowly nodded trying to repeat the confusing directions in his head. _Go down path... right at beach... stop at red...was it red? Or blue? Uh oh..._

He looked back up to ask the woman a question but before he could even get a word out, she was gone. Jessie sighed. He was lost. Even with the directions, he was lost. Well they were better nothing. Jessie looked down the path that the girl had pointed to, took a deep breath, and began his journey home.

* * *

Yeah... he was definitely lost.

He had followed her directions so far. He walked down the path and came upon the beach, and then he took a right and began to scan the area for a red supply shack. But he didn't see anything. Not a single structure lay on the sand. He felt hopeless once again. He paced around in circles trying to find anyone that could help him, but there was no one.

He began groan and fell to his knees. He was exhausted.

"I'm never gonna get home", he muttered as he buried his face in his hands. But then he saw something. A light was turned on and it illuminated a wooden structure just down the beach a ways. All of the sudden people came strutting across the sand, shouting and laughing and gathering by the shack. "Oh thank god!" Jessie exclaimed as he jumped up onto his feet and began to run towards the people.

"Hey! Hey!", he cried out as his legs churned through the cold sand and towards what now seemed to be an outdoor bar. His cries were heard and a young Twi'lek man made his way over to Jessie who had now come to a halt in front of the structure.

"Hey", the man said, "relax, relax." He placed a hand on the clone's shoulder and asked "what's wrong?"

Jessie began to babble on about how he got lost and where he wanted to go but he was talking so fast it was incomprehensible. "Hey, hey", the man began, "drink this". The Twi'lek handed him a clear solo cup with a clear, fizzy liquid inside. Jessie held it up to his eyes and examined it for a moment.

"What is it?" Jessie finally asked.

"Just drink it", the Twi'lek said with a smirk. "It will make you feel a helluva lot better."

At first Jessie hesitated. He didn't know what it was he was about to drink or who was offering it to him. But then he came to a realization. He originally came out to party, not to walk around and then go home. So without a word he put the cup to his lips and chugged it. It wasn't much but the tail-head was right; it made him feel so much better.

"Hey", the man began once again. "How about you come and have a drink with us?"

Without a second thought, Jessie smiled and nodded.

* * *

The sun was close to rising when Jessie awoke. He was on the beach, the same beach he had been walking along the night before. It was still mainly dark, but there were sum glimmers of day on the horizon. His eyes were crusty and his entire body felt weak. He rubbed his eyes and began to sit up. _Too fast, too fast!_ he thought as his stomach began to rumble. He was very nauseous. He took a deep breath and scanned the surrounding area.

He was enclosed in a circle of beer bottles and clear solo cups. There was an overturned lawn chair to his left which seemed to have one of its legs missing. But it didn't take long for him to find it as it was lodged in the sand on his right like a sword. He was missing his shirt and was donning sandals that were definitely not his.

Jessie was extremely confused.

He had no memory of what had transpired after he had drink with the Twi'lek man. Well whatever happened, all Jessie knew was that he had had a great night and achieved his goal of partying.

He pushed himself up to his feet and right before him, on the other side of the fence that separated the beach from the resort, was his building. "Yes!" Jessie cheered as he began to sprint to his room. It took him less than a minute to maneuver his way through the tall structure and up to his room. He quickly removed his key card from his shorts and slid it through the sensor. There was a quiet beep and Jessie pushed through the door.

Standing before him was Fives, who seemed to have just gone to the refresher. He looked at Jessie and his eyes widened. "Where the hell did you go?!"

Jessie smiled as he dragged himself over to his bed and collapsed onto the mattress.

"That tale is for another day my friend. Another day."


	6. Cody

**CODY**

Rex always liked to wake up early. He never knew why. As a cadet he would be this first one up and in his training fatigues. As a soldier on the front he would be putting on his armor and grabbing his weapons before the sun even rose. And now on vacation, he was up and ready for his morning run.

He awoke at the crack of dawn, and quickly threw on his worn workout clothes that had been rotting away in his suitcase for the past few days when they were travelling. He grabbed his running shoes and a bottle of water and was the out the door in minutes. Once outside he took a moment to stretch and take in the view.

Naboo was a beautiful planet. The most beautiful planet he had ever seen. And what made the sight even better was the fact that there was nobody around to disrupt it, except for a few custodians going about their business. He loved it here.

He removed the cap from the bottle of water and took a quick swig, letting the water slowly run through his mouth and down his throat. Then he placed the cap back on the bottle and was off.

Rex started with a leisurely jog, moving parallel to the beach. He took it slow, paced himself and his breathing. He travelled about a quarter of mile along the beach at this pace, and then he decided to speed up. He wasn't sprinting, but he wasn't jogging either. It was just a smooth, relaxing run.

As he continued along his route, feet slapping against the sandstone walkway, he ran into a road block. Three men, donning the orange vests and safety helmets of a construction crew, were hard at work along the walkway. They were using power tools to remove a piece of the walkway that had been damaged in a previous storm, and were placing new stone blocks in their place. Orange fencing surrounded the perimeter of their workspace.

"I'm sorry sir", the voice came from behind Rex. He turned to face another member of the construction crew that he had not spotted. "But this area is under construction. You'll have to go around." He pointed down a path to their left that lead diagonally into a set of buildings. Rex sighed to himself, thanked the man for the warning, and turned towards the pathway on his left.

 _This place ain't so bad,_ Rex thought to himself as he was starting to cover a large distance along this new path. It was quiet just like the path along the beach, and the architecture of these buildings was gorgeous.

Rex looked ahead to see that the path split off into two directions; left and right. _I've seen the beach before,_ Rex thought as he stuck to the left side, which led him deeper into the complex of buildings.

But as he turned left, Rex saw something rather peculiar.

There was a cluster of bushes along the path, and sticking out of these bushes was a foot. Rex stopped in his tracks and squinted to make sure he was seeing it right from his distance. _Yep definitely a foot._

He approached the cluster of bushes and continued to inspect the foot. It didn't have a shoe or sandal on it, and it was the same skin tone as Rex's foot. _This is odd,_ Rex thought as he came up to the foot and peaked into the bushes to see who it belonged to.

 _OH... MY... GOD._

On the ground, surrounded by bushes, was Cody, who was completely asleep. Rex began to chuckle as he kicked Cody's fit. Cody's eyes shot open and he jumped up to his feet in a defensive manner.

"Whoa! Calm down Cody", Rex said as he placed a helping hand on his shoulder.

Cody looked dazed and confused. "Where... where am I?"

"Your still here on the resort in Naboo", Rex answered as he slowly removed his hand. Cody stank of alcohol, and seemed to be in pretty rough shape. "What happened to you?"

Cody bent over and started rubbing his hands on his knees. "I... I can't remember", he finally spoke. "The last thing I can remember from last night is going to get a drink with Boil and Wooly... and maybe Thire but I'm not too sure."

"You can't remember anything else?"

Cody hesitated as if remembering something, but then sighed as he went blank once again. "Nope."

They heard footsteps from around the corner, but not at a walking pace, more of a jog. Two figures rounded the corner, and as they came upon the two clones, Rex could now see it was Commander Fox and Thire. Fox noticed Cody in his current state and then proceeded to burst out into laughter. "Oi Cody! How was last night?!"

Both Rex and Cody were confused, as Rex hadn't been present with Cody the night before and Cody couldn't remember a thing. "What...", Cody began taking a breath, trying to let his situation sink in. "What are you talking about?"

More laughs were produced, this time from both Fox and Thire. "You seriously don't remember anything about last night?" This came from Thire whose face went from jolly to concerned as he realized how bad that could be. Clones were programmed to have almost photographic memories yet Cody had forgotten what had happened the night before. It was peculiar.

"Look", Rex chimed in. "All he remembers is going out with you, Boil, and Wooly, and nothing else."

Cody nodded along with Rex's statement. "Yeah, that's all I know, now can you please tell me what happened."

Thire sighed. "If I'm honest, my memory is a little fuzzy as well, but I think I got the jist of it. You and Wooly came out with Boil and I right after dinner last night. We had a few drinks at the lobby bar and then left the resort grounds to visit some local bar, about eight miles away. We got a taxi speeder to take us down, and we stayed there for a time, can't remember how long."

Cody nodded. "That doesn't sound too bad."

Thire cut in. "Let me finish," the other clones went silent. "As I said, we stayed there for a time, and you met some Twi'lek girl that you were interested in. All of us were pretty drunk by then, including the girl. You flirted with her for a while and then went out back to her speeder to... well... you know." Thire shrugged.

"No way!" Rex shouted beginning to laugh.

Cody was in shock. "Wait a minute... wait a minute!" He yelled. "Did I actually have sex with someone?"

Thire shook his head. "I don't think so because a few minutes later, you came stumbling in still fully clothed, followed quickly by the girl's boyfriend." More laughs from the group. "He confronted you and tried to punch you, but before he could, Boil straight laid him out. The bartender got angry with us and called the authorities so we ditched the scene. We ran all of the way back, through the woods to avoid the responders, and hopped the border fence of the hotel. We all got over, but were split up. We ended up making it back to our rooms, well at least we did. Looked like you stopped right here."

"Well I'll be damned", Rex said through chuckles. "I didn't think the serious Commander Cody had it in him."

Cody didn't say a word, he was still shocked. "Alright, come on I'll take you back to your room", Rex said, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it'll be a night to remember", Fox shouted as they walked away. "At least for them!"


End file.
